


Hope We Make It

by mindyyorkes



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, all that good romcom stuff, ily em happy birthday!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindyyorkes/pseuds/mindyyorkes
Summary: My spin on the rom-com genre featuring Gert and Chase, heavily inspired by When Harry Met Sally.





	Hope We Make It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knifelesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifelesbian/gifts).



> Title is from Running by No Doubt (hehe Emma)
> 
> Speaking of Emma, this fic is dedicated to my one and only Canadian queen, who just so happens to be the birthday girl today!!!!! I LOVE YOU FOREVER MY ANGEL AND I HOPE YOU HAVE THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!!! This fic is a token of my appreciation for you and how you've helped me improve in so many places in my life, including in my writing. I'm so grateful for you and I love you <333

**SUMMER / AUGUST**

  
_You're so vain_  
_You probably think this song is about you_

 

Gert is going to slap Nico. Or throw her into the ocean. It’s her choice.

 

Summer flew by in a flash. One second Gert found herself enjoying a lazy day at the pool and the next she was packing for college.  _ College _ . What a crazy concept. When she got accepted to USC, she thought it was one big prank. Good things like that don’t happen for Gert and it still doesn’t seem real, but the piles of boxes in front of her tell a different story. She’s been waiting for this day since graduation a few months ago. Getting out of San Francisco? Escaping the wrath of her parents? It’s about damn time. As much as she loves it here, she needs a change. Still, she can’t ignore the nerves forming in her stomach. Adulthood is smacking her straight in the face and while she’s excited for the future, it’s all a bit scary.

 

So, in an attempt to soothe her fears, she asked her best friend Nico to drive her to Los Angeles, mostly so she wouldn’t have to be in a car alone or stuck with her parents and their bad music taste for an extended period of time (six hours to be exact.)

 

But as mentioned before, Nico’s about to become the newest member of the walking dead. Nico’s self proclaimed reliability? Not exactly pulling through here.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Gert yells into her phone. “You’re joking, right? Please say you’re joking.”

 

“No can do, I’m really sorry. I am. It’s just that–Karo leaves next week, and I won’t see her for months and–,” Nico attempts to explain before being wiftly cut off by Gert.

 

“Are you serious? Bailing on me so you can get some?” 

 

“Shut up,” Nico mumbles.

 

“You’re lucky I love you, but I’m still mad. I suppose my parents won’t mind driving, I mean they’ve been upset that I didn’t ask them to anyway,” she sighs.

 

“Oh no, don’t worry,” Nico remarks. “I asked around and found someone who said they could drive you!”

 

“Without asking me first?”

 

“Do you really wanna listen to your parents sing the entire Fish discography while on your final ride to freedom Gert?”

 

“Good point. Well, who is it?”

 

Her mind is moving a mile a minute because she knows none of their other friends were available. So some unwilling participant is being sucked into doing this for her. Maybe Nico’s mom? Or her sister Amy? Oh god, what if it’s some random stranger she’s never met before? Or–oh  _ fuck _ . 

 

No. 

 

Not him. 

 

She would  _ never _ .

 

Except yeah. She  _ definitely _ would.

 

“It better not be who I think it is, Nico,” she says through gritted teeth. She can hear Nico’s muffled laughter. Is her sanity a joke to her? 

 

“It’s Chase, isn’t it? Chase fucking Stein.”

 

“Bingo,” Nico chuckles. 

 

“I  _ hate _ you. I really do.”

 

“You’re welcome. He’ll be there soon! Bye!” Nico hangs up before Gert has the chance to get another word in. Smart move, but she’ll get her revenge later. 

 

In a way it makes sense that Chase would be someone Nico would turn to for a favor. Not many people know, but Chase and Nico’s moms have been dating on the low for a while now, so they’re practically step siblings. But fuck. There’s nobody Gert despises more than Chase, and Nico knows that.

 

This is a nightmare. A true, real life nightmare.

 

–

 

Approximately twenty minutes later, Chase is pulling into her driveway. Barf. She’s sneakily watching him from behind one of the living room curtains, being careful not to blow her cover. As he rings the doorbell, she wishes for nothing more than the ability to disappear.

 

Yeah, maybe Gert had a teensy tiny crush on him way back when. But that was forever ago, and they’re much older now, and way more mature–well, at least she is. And no, the butterflies in her stomach aren’t there because of him–she’s moving away from home, remember? 

 

She reluctantly gets up from her seat by the window and sluggishly walks over to open the door for him. He’s grinning from ear to ear, polite as ever. God, she hates him.

 

“Hey! You ready to go?”

 

“Unfortunately,” she groans. “Let’s just get this over with.”

 

She notices him staring, and realizes she should tone it down just a tad. After all, he just got here, and is seemingly harmless so far. 

 

“Sorry for the bluntness, just kind of nervous,” she shrugs, picking up a box. “All the stuff I’m bringing is right there. We can head out, I already said goodbye to everyone before they left for work.”

 

“Alright, let me help you. I didn’t work for these arms for nothing,” he says, flexing his bicep. Gert can’t help but roll her eyes. It only takes them a few minutes to pile all of Gert’s things into the back of his car. They slam the trunk shut and make their way into the front seat.

 

“Under no circumstances do I want you to think I willingly asked for this or agreed to it. You’re my last hope, if that,” Gert says.

 

“Okay, cool.”

 

“And I get to choose the music. Got it?”

 

“Loud and clear.”

 

“Did I mention I’m going to hate every second of this? Because I am.”

 

“Nope, hadn’t verbalized that yet,” he grimaces. “But I think it’s pretty obvious. You’re welcome, by the way.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks.”

 

–

 

Three hours have passed, and only a handful of words have been exchanged. Chase is being as awkward as ever, and Gert’s just not in the mood to talk to him. At least the radio drowns out the silence. Gert settled on an old rock station, and Led Zeppelin’s “In The Evening” is currently blaring through the speakers.

 

_ Oh, it's simple _

_ All the pain that you go through _

_ You can turn away from fortune, fortune, fortune _

_ 'Cause that's all that's left to you _

_ Oh, it's lonely at the bottom _

_ Man, it's dizzy at the top _

_ But if you're standing in the middle _

_ Ain't no way you're gonna stop, oh _

 

Gert’s tapping her foot along to the beat with her hand extended out the window. It’s almost peaceful, residing in this temporary daydream, if she ignores the male to her left. She’s so into the song, to the point where she doesn’t realize Chase is trying to talk to her. He finally gets tired of yelling over the music, and forcefully turns it down.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

 

“Depends on what the question is.” Gert purses her lips, avoiding eye contact with him as she stares out the window.

 

“Well, why do you hate me so much, anyway?”

 

“Are you serious?” she says, her voice filled with disgust. She’s glaring at him now–hard. Daggers into his forehead hard.

 

“Yes? I don’t know what I did to piss you off to Mars.”

 

“Eighth grade,” Gert says, so matter of factly.

 

“What about eighth grade?”

 

“You literally spilled orange juice all over me,” she states. “And you didn’t even bother to help clean it up!”

 

“It wasn’t even on  _ PURPOSE!  _ What would I get out of spilling orange juice on your pink overalls?”

 

“Oh, so you remember what I was wearing? Freak. Stop deflecting. It was intentional.”

 

“I tripped on a chair and it went flying in your direction,” Chase remarks. “Not exactly my fault you were in the line of the juice.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

_ Ooh, whatever that your days may bring _

_ No use hiding in a corner _

_ 'Cause that won't change a thing _

_ If you're dancing in the doldrums _

_ One day soon, it's got to stop, it's got to stop _

_ When you're the master of the off-chance _

_ When you don't expect a lot _

 

–

 

After their argument subsided, they decided to make a quick stop at McDonalds to get some food. Chase got a Big Mac and a large fry, and Gert opted for the same, because she  _ can _ . If she’s being honest, this burger is the best thing that’s happened to her all day. She was content with her choice until she saw Chase’s hand sneak into her bag.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” she says, slapping his arm. Chase shrugs, popping the fry he stole into his mouth.

 

“Sorry, I’m still hungry,” he replies. 

 

“Well I’m not finished, so leave me and my fries  _ alone _ .”

 

“No. Can I have another?”

 

“How much longer do we have until you drop me off and I never have to see you again?”

 

“Too long,” he sighs, snatching another fry from her grip. Gert yelps and moves as far away from him as she can in the front seat. 

 

“I can’t stand you,” she mutters before taking another bite of her burger. Chase chuckles, returning his attention to the road.

 

“Sure you can’t.”

 

–

 

_ This is so nice. _

 

_ So, so nice. _

 

_ Gert’s laying on her bed, all clean and cozy after a shower. There’s a candle on, and she’s all wrapped up in her favorite knit blanket. _

 

_ She made it to school, all in one piece, and she’s happy.  _

 

_ Very content. Pure bliss. _

 

_ She hasn’t met her roommate yet, but she’s sure they’re nice.  _

 

_ Oh, here they come now! Wait, what the hell? That’s Chase?  _

 

_ Wait, why the fuck is he NAKED? _

 

_ “What the F–” _

 

Gert’s eyes pop open when she feels Chase shaking her awake. God damn it, did she really fall asleep and have a dream about Chase? Disgusting.

 

“Gert, wake up. We’re here,” Chase whispers in her ear. He’s soft in everything he does and that annoys her. He’s making it hard for her to hate him.

 

“Oh thank god,” she sits up straight, fixing her hair. “I was just resting my eyes, by the way.”

 

“You were straight up snoring.”

 

“I DO NOT SNORE,” she exclaims.

 

“Whatever,” Chase chuckles. “Let me help you carry your things up.”

 

“I’d say I don’t need your assistance but...you offered!”

 

“Thought so.”

–

 

It took them a while, but she’s finally all settled. She’s in her dorm, with all her things, next to a very clothed Chase Stein. Thank god.

 

“Well, that’s it,” she says. “Thanks I guess. Here’s money for gas.”

 

Gert extends her hand and gives him some cash she had saved for Nico. It’s only fair, and he didn’t have to do what he did for her.

 

“Aw, she  _ does _ have a heart,” Chase teases, batting his eyelashes. “Looks like I made an impression on you.”

 

Gert shakes her head. “Not in a million years.”

 

“We’ll see about that,” he winks, heading for the door. He turns around to look at her one last time before walking out. 

 

“Don’t say another word, Chase.”

 

He pokes his head around the door before shutting it completely, grinning from ear to ear. “You’re welcome, Gert.”

 

“Bye, Chase. See you never.”

 

* * *

 

 

**WINTER / DECEMBER**

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

_ And I'll be happy for you, if you can be happy for me _

 

Today has been a nightmare. 

 

First, Chase woke up late and had to rush to get ready–and because he’s such a dumb idiot, he had to pack for this trip in 5 minutes time. He usually packs ahead of time, but he’s been swamped at the office and hadn’t had a chance. Once he was done packing, he made some coffee and spilled it all over himself, barely having enough time to change before his Lyft picked him up. Then, as if things couldn’t get work, traffic to JFK was a nightmare, and he barely made it through security on time. By some miracle, he made it to his flight on time, and they’re just now boarding, because of course–there was a delay. Thankfully he made it to his seat in one piece and now he’s STARVING and could really use a drink.

 

He’s really excited to go home, though. He hasn’t seen his mom in months and he’s just ready to have some down time, see some old friends, and all that good stuff that comes with going back to your hometown.

 

Speaking of old friends...if Chase isn’t actually imagining things, it seems like someone he once knew is already here on this flight. And not just  _ anyone _ anyone, it’s Gert. He’d be able to spot that purple hair anywhere. She’s in the aisle across from his, sat in the window seat. 

 

“Gert?”

 

At the mention of her name, Gert diverts her attention from her phone to him. Her jaw drops a bit before she tucks her phone away completely and moves from her seat to get closer to him.

 

“No fucking way. Why are you on this flight?” she asks, sitting in the empty seat next to his. He’s kind of shocked she even wants to speak to him, but he’ll take it.

 

“I think I should be asking you that same question.”

 

“I live in New York now. Going home for New Years. You?”

 

“No way. I live in New York now, too,” Chase says, flabbergasted by the revelation that he and Gert Yorkes have been living in the same city for god knows how long again.

 

“Small world. So what are your plans for New Years? Visiting Janet?” she asks.

 

“Yep! And...meeting my fiancée's extended family for the first time,” he says nervously. He’s not really sure why he’s scared to announce news about something so great but...it’s Gert. She always has her opinions and he’s already heard enough from other people. Yeah, maybe he and Cassidy are moving too fast, but they’re in love so, who really cares? 

 

“Wait, you’re engaged? That’s awesome. Congrats.” She sounds genuinely happy for him, which is a relief. This day has been hard enough.

 

“Thanks. She’s pretty great. Her name’s Cassidy, she works in fashion," he boasts.

 

“Of course,” she quips. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“Don’t worry about it. That’s really cool, though. I’m happy for you. I actually just met Theo’s parents for the first time a week ago. It was terrifying.”

 

“Who’s Theo?” Chase asks.

 

“Oh, yeah. My boyfriend, sorry,” she ducks her head, blushing a little.

 

“Oh cool! Well, hopefully I live to tell the tale like you did,” he says. Gert nods in response.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. You’re always a charmer, Chase.” 

 

Before Chase has a chance to reply to that (false) statement, the pilot comes on over the intercom, signaling to both of them that their flight is about to leave. A quick conversation over just like that. Gert lightly pats his shoulder before standing up to go back to her seat.

 

“Well, it was nice seeing you. Good luck with everything, Chase,” she says.

 

“I’m glad you’re well,” he responds.

 

“Congrats on the engagement again. Bye, Chase.”

 

“See ya,” he says, but she doesn’t hear, because she’s already back in her place texting away on her phone. Casual acquaintances back to strangers just like that.

 

She’ll never know this, but she made Chase’s day a little brighter.

 

* * *

 

****TWO YEARS LATER** **

**LATE WINTER / MARCH**

_ And I don't want your pity _

_ I just want somebody near me _

 

Gert loves her job, she really does. It’s her dream job! Working as a journalist? All she ever dreamed of! But the weekends have truly become a solace to her. She wouldn’t survive without them. Weekends truly did not exist until she had a 9 to 5 job. It’s a time for her to relax, revive, and enjoy time to herself, instead of working on deadlines and being surrounded by people she tolerates 24/7. She already went grocery shopping today, took a yoga class, and now she’s at the flea market down by her apartment. It’s a warmer winter day–there’s not a cloud in the sky and the sun is shining so bright, but most importantly she can’t see her breath, which she deems a big success.  Saturdays are the best. 

 

Well, until you run smack dab into the back of a man who smells fantastic, dropping your purse and embarrassing yourself in front of everyone around you and that said man.

 

“Sorry about that,” she apologizes, leaning down to retrieve her purse from the ground. 

 

“Oh no, let me get that,” the man replies, bending down to get it before her. Gert smiles at his kindness before it hits her–she knows that voice very well. She’d never forget it. She looks up immediately and her suspicions are confirmed–a gasp escapes her mouth before she says his name.

 

“Chase?”

 

“Gert! Hi!” he says excitedly. His hair looks a tad bit longer and he’s scruffy. Gert digs it. Married life looks good on him.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I...live here?” 

 

“No shit. But a flea market? Not really your vibe.”

 

“What exactly is my vibe then?” he questions, a tinge of offense in his voice.

 

“Sports? Science? I don’t know.”

 

“I come here every year,” he explains. “It’s nice.”

 

They’re walking together now, and Gert suddenly feels awkward. Why isn’t he here with his wife? Gert secretly wishes she was here so she could scope her out, see what she looks like.

 

“So I take it you and Cassidy settled out here?” she notes. His demeanor changes at the mention of her, which is weird. What did she miss?

 

“What did I say? Wait, is that not her name? I could’ve sworn that’s her name,” Gert scrambles to cover all her bases.

 

“Can we–if you don’t mind, get out of here? If you wanna talk about those kinds of things. Maybe get some coffee? Catch up?” 

 

He sounds sad and can’t even look at her. Seeing Chase Stein sad is like looking at a sad puppy. This is bad.  _ Very _ bad.

 

“Uh, sure? There’s a place right down the street that I like.”

 

–

 

They’re sat at a table in a tiny cafe now, drinking in silence. Gert’s not really sure what to say nor where to start. Chase is staring down at the rim of his coffee cup, continuing to avoid all eye contact.

 

“So, how have you been?” she asks, knowing that’s a terrible way to start this conversation, but it had to begin somewhere.

 

“Not the greatest, honestly,” he replies, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Well what happened?”

 

“Remember how we were on that flight together?” he asks. “Well, when I got home that night, I found her sleeping with her ex boyfriend from high school. And that was the end of things.”

 

Well  _ damn _ . Not what she was expecting.

 

“Oh wow. I’m really sorry to hear that, Chase,” she says. Their eyes meet and she sends him an apologetic glance. 

 

“Yeah, it’s okay. I’m okay. It was hard at first but...I’m coping. I guess.”

 

“Turns out we both ended up with some shitty love lives,” Gert remarks.

 

“Hm?” he asks.

 

“Theo? Came out as gay. Like last year.”

 

“Shut up. Seriously?”

 

Gert nods. “Yep. Looking back, I can’t believe I never saw it but it happens I guess. But I got a pretty amazing job out here afterwards, so things have been kinda good.”

 

“Really? That’s awesome!” he says enthusiastically, cracking a smile for the first time in her presence. “So what are you up to today? Anything special?”

 

“Not much, I gotta head home soon though. Laundry calls my name.”

 

“Oh, then I won’t keep you much longer,” Chase says. “Hey, give me your phone. Unlock it first.”

 

“Chase, that’s a very weird way to give a girl your number. But fine, here,” Gert laughs, giving him her phone. 

 

“Text me sometime, maybe we can hang out again?” he says, typing in his number before handing it back to her.

 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I think I’d really like that. Here’s my business card.”

 

Chase raises an eyebrow. “Business card, huh? Miss fancy pants.” 

 

“Yep, I’m that professional,” Gert winks at him. They both laugh and get up from sitting at their table and head for the door.

 

“It was nice seeing you Chase. I mean it.”

 

“Me too. Have fun with your laundry!” he says cheerfully.

 

“I’ll try!”

 

Gert walks off towards the subway with a shit eating grin on her face. Who would’ve thought Chase Stein would be the best part of her day?

 

* * *

 

**SPRING / APRIL**

_ Hard enough to find a friend, when everyone's starting over again _

 

**gertrude yorkes: hey buddy boy ;)**

 

_ dumb boy: hey yourself _

 

 **gertrude yorkes:** **i’m bored.**

 

**gertrude yorkes: wanna go to the MET today?**

 

_ dumb boy: oh, we’re really doing this huh? the friendship thing? _

 

**gertrude yorkes: stfu**

 

**gertrude yorkes: i mean. yeah. we are**

 

_ dumb boy: meet you in an hour? _

  
**gertrude yorkes: yay!!!**

**gertrude yorkes: <3**

 

* * *

**EARLY SUMMER / JUNE**

_ You know I'm such a fool for you _

_ You've got me wrapped around your finger _

 

At first glance, you’d think this was any ordinary Friday night for Gert. Sat in bed with a glass of red wine and her laptop perched up on her legs. But if you look closer, you’ll notice her phone is in her other hand held up to her ear and her cheeks are getting redder by the second because of a certain boy on the other line. A certain boy named Chase Stein. 

 

Last night, her and Chase were out for dinner at the pizza place by his house when out of nowhere he started sweating profusely and vomited on the concrete outside his apartment building. She forced him to go to the ER, and of course she went with him, because that’s what friends do. Turns out he caught the flu from someone at work, and now he’s stuck ‘quarantined in his apartment’ as he puts it. 

 

Friday night is their usual movie night. Gert wasn’t going to let a little sickness get in the middle of that, so they’ve made some adjustments by watching the same movie via laptop and phone call. Not a bad Friday night on Gert’s accord. 

 

“Is this  _ really _ your favorite movie?” she asks.

 

“No, but it’s my comfort movie, okay?” Chase replies defensively.

 

“Hey! It’s not a bad thing! I just never took you as the 10 Things I Hate About You type.”

 

“Hmph. Well, thanks for watching with me. Even though it’d be better if we were actually together,” Chase says on the other line, making Gert’s heart flutter. She knows he means nothing by that, so she won’t get hung up on it. They’re just friends. Best friends maybe. 

 

“I’d rather not get the flu, sorry,” she replies.

 

If she’s being frank, right now all she wants is to be held by him. 

 

But that’ll never happen.  _ They _ will never happen.

 

* * *

 

**SUMMER / JULY**

_ Don’t stray, my kind’s your kind, I’ll stay the same _

 

It’s disgustingly hot outside, and Gert is only making it worse for Chase. They’re walking down by the water at the Brooklyn Bridge shoulder to shoulder, and Chase is suffering. She’s in nothing but a rainbow tube top and a pair of shortalls, with her hair up in a ponytail and Chase is sure he’s never seen anything or anyone more beautiful in her life. He can’t help but stare at her as she licks at her ice cream cone. She’s perfect.

 

“Here, let’s sit,” she pulls him out of his Gert-haze and leads him to a nearby bench. It’s that time at night when the sun turns the world into a golden wonderland and Gert’s glowing. Oh, and now she’s laughing. Her laugh is his favorite, next to her smile, and just about everything else about her. 

 

“You have ice cream on your chin. Here, let me get it,” she says, wiping his chin with a napkin. Her thumb trails his lips and he feels like he’s going to melt right then and there just like his ice cream.

 

“Sorry. I get messy.”

 

“No, it’s cute,” she teases. “How much longer ‘til the sun sets?”

 

“Fifteen minutes or so. Wanna stay here and watch?” 

 

“Absolutely.”

 

They settle in on the bench, sitting in comfortable silence as they take in the view before them, although for Chase, nothing could be as beautiful as the girl next to him.

 

* * *

 

**AUTUMN / OCTOBER**

_ Tell you what, if I can shake it _

_ I'm 'a make this _

_ Something worth dreaming of _

 

Autumn is Gert’s favorite time of year. The fashion, the food, the coffee flavors, the weather...all perfect. Not to mention Halloween is her favorite holiday, and there’s always non-stop fun activities to do, which is why her and Chase are currently at a pumpkin patch in upstate New York. They took a road trip–a lot less awkward than their first one.The leaves are in full bloom here and everything is just  _ so _ cozy–including Chase, who is currently wearing the softest sweater she’s ever felt in her life. 

 

“Are we gonna carve these pumpkins together?” Chase asks, holding up a pumpkin the size of his head. “Because if we don’t, this is all kind of pointless.”

 

“Well, duh. Why wouldn’t we?” Gert says. Chase sticks out his tongue, which sends Gert into a conniption. He’s. So.  _ Cute _ .

 

“Good! We gotta get cider and pumpkin donuts too. Hey, pay attention!” he exclaims, swatting at her arm. “Pick out your pumpkin!” 

 

“Sorry, just thinking about how I’m going to kick your ass when it comes to carving,” she lies through her teeth because God, he’s too distracting, and she’s having a hard time focusing on anything else besides the way his arms look in that sweater.

 

“I like this one.” Gert leans down to pick it up, but Chase beats her to it. 

 

“HEY! I can do that myself, you know.” She tries to show a hint of annoyance, but it’s impossible. He’s got her whipped. 

 

“I know, just being a gentleman,” he grins. “Let’s go buy them, pack them into the car, and then get donuts.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

_ So fucking charming. _

 

–

 

“Can I be honest here?” Chase says in between taking bites. They’re sitting across from each other at a picnic table, sharing pumpkins and drinking cider. 

 

“Shoot.”

 

“I’m really glad we’re friends now. This is the best day I’ve had in awhile.” Gert can detect a hint of shyness in his voice. It’s kind of cute. She smiles at him, taking a sip from her cup. 

 

“I’m glad too. You’re the best, Chase,” Gert says.

 

He reaches forward and to her very apparent surprise, takes her hand into his own. It’s a form of intimacy that makes Gert weak. 

 

“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, Gert. And I mean that.”

 

“Me too.”

 

–

 

It’s a few hours later, and they’re back at Chase’s apartment. Gert’s staying the night so they can go for breakfast in the morning. You know, little platonic things. It’s especially platonic when she sleeps in the same bed as him, and they wake up with their bodies entwined. Just best friends behavior.

 

She’s sat on his couch right now, wearing his old lacrosse sweatshirt and a pair of cat printed socks and nothing else. Her attention is strictly on the book in her lap. She looks adorable. Chase doesn’t know how much longer he can keep himself at bay. It’s torture. He wants to kiss her so badly. Wants to tell her how beautiful she is. Needs to know if she loves him the same way he does her.

 

Which is why he’s standing in front of her now. Normally he leaves her alone while she’s reading per her request, but not today. She marks her place and sets the book down on the coffee table, turning her attention to him. 

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Can–can we talk?” Chase stammers. He can’t fuck this up.

 

“Of course,” she replies, patting the spot next to her. He sits down, his hands now shaking. 

 

It’s now or never.

 

“Gert I...my life hasn’t been the same since you re-entered it,” he begins. “Our friendship is so important to me. It’s the most important thing in my life. But I–I  _ like _ like you. I know that’s forward but I’m word vomiting and if I don’t say all of this now I never will. Being with you is just...exhilarating. A breath of fresh air. I feel most alive when I’m with you. And all I want to do at this very moment is kiss you.”

 

Chase takes a deep breath in, avoiding her gaze. If he just messed all of this up, he’ll never forgive himself. She’s silent, which terrifies him. It feels like an eternity has passed before she says something.

 

“ _ Oh _ .”

 

He looks up to see her staring back at him. Her eyes are wide, and he can’t read what she’s thinking, but she damn sure looks surprised. Not sad, not disgusted, not angry...but shocked. With a slight hint of delight.

 

“So, I’m going to. Is that okay?”

 

“Yeah. More than okay,” her words are quiet, but firm. 

 

They both lean forward on the couch towards each other. Their lips touch in an instant and the kiss grows eager and passionate within seconds. They’re practically laying on top of each other on the couch as their make out intensifies and if they don’t move quickly, this could end in disaster. Gert’s arms are wrapped around his neck, and just before she can make another move, Chase pulls away.

 

“Is this too much too fast?” he asks breathlessly. “Should we stop? I–”

 

“No. I don’t want this to end,” Gert pleads. 

 

They’re off the couch now, peppering each other with kisses as they make their way towards Chase’s room.

 

“Okay. So we’ll keep going,” he says.

 

“All the way?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Gert leaps into Chase’s arms and instantly wraps her legs around his waist. He whisks her away into the bedroom and slams the door shut, his mind filled with disbelief and awe. 

 

This is  _ really _ happening.

 

–

 

Chase wakes up feeling like he’s on top of the world. Last night was unbelievable. Absolutely unreal.

 

He got the girl.

 

Or so he thought, until realizing her side of the bed is cold. 

 

She’s gone.

 

He looks at the time–7 am. Gert knows Chase is an early riser–which means she made the effort to leave before he could wake up and stop her. Fuck.

 

He knows they shouldn’t have crossed that line. 

 

He shouldn’t have said anything.

 

Chase reaches for his phone and calls her, but she doesn’t answer. He texts her, but she doesn’t reply. 

 

Radio silence.

 

_ Maybe she needs time _ , or  _ maybe she’s busy _ , he tells himself. But he knows the truth. 

 

They fucked this up. Big time.

 

* * *

 

**WINTER / DECEMBER**

_ You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need _

 

It’s been two months since Chase last heard from Gert. If she wanted her space, she got it. He’s tried here and there to contact her, and even went to her apartment building once, but he got nothing in return. If he was smarter, he’d give up on her, but he can’t. There’s no giving up on Gert. He’s never felt this way about anyone, ever, and even though she’s giving him the longest cold shoulder in existence, he’s not ready to let her go. 

 

The days drag on without her. He wakes up, makes breakfast, goes to work, occasionally works out before he has dinner, and then goes to bed. Wash, rinse, repeat. 

 

He misses her  _ so _ much. Everything about her. The way her hair smells, the sound of her laughter, how she’d always cook him pasta on Wednesday nights, the way her skin felt against his that one sacred night. 

 

Chase hadn’t truly realized how attached he is to Gert until she disappeared from his life.

 

Today is Monday which means he likes to take it easy after work, so no exercise for him today. Just straight home to the comfort of his couch. He’s stepping off the train, about to walk up the stairs when his phone vibrates. He pulls it out of his pocket to answer, and he can’t believe what he’s seeing.

 

It’s  _ Gert _ .

 

Gert’s finally calling him.

 

He stops in his tracks, rendered breathless. He was not prepared for this today.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Chase.”

 

“What’s up?” 

 

“Can you–can you come over?” Chase can hear her pausing to sniffle. 

 

“I know I haven’t answered you in a while and I know I’ve been ignoring your calls and ignoring you period but–I need you,” she pleads.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m on my way,” Chase says, speed walking back towards the train so he can get back on and make it to her apartment as soon as possible. “But are you okay? Like are you safe?”

 

“Yeah. I’m safe. Just hurry, please.”

 

–

 

Roughly 40 minutes later, Chase makes it to Gert’s apartment. She buzzes him in and he flies up the stairs. When he reaches her floor, she’s already standing there in the open doorway, tears streaming down her face.

 

“Come here,” he murmurs, pulling her into his chest. She quietly sobs as he strokes her hair. 

 

“Let’s go sit down on the couch, okay? And you can tell me what’s wrong.” 

 

He directs her to the couch, making sure not to pull away from her. They sit down together, and Gert rests her head on his shoulder, keeping her grip on him firm. 

 

“They’re letting me go Chase,” she whimpers. 

 

“Wait, what? This must be a mistake? That doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“They said I’m not a good fit for the agency and that they’ve enjoyed having me there, but that I need to look elsewhere,” she sobs. “They  _ fired _ me.”

 

“Do you want me to go there and talk some sense into them? Bribe them, fight them?” 

 

“No...no Chase. Thank you, but no.”

 

He pulls her in closer to him and presses a kiss to the top of her head, rubbing small circles into her back. He feels helpless in this moment.

 

“I just–I don’t get it. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,” she says, burying her face into his neck. “It took me so long to get that job after college, I don’t wanna go back to waitressing. Not to say waitressing isn’t a great job, because it is...but I…”

 

“But what?” he asks.

 

“I feel like a failure. I tried so hard and they didn’t like me.”

 

“That’s not true, Gert. You didn’t fail anyone, if anything they failed you,” he says.

 

“I just feel like there’s something wrong with me, you know? I’m unloveable and unloving. I can’t keep a job, even a job I’m qualified for. I leave when I get scared. I’m always running And right now? I have something so good right in front of me and I can’t even let myself have it.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You know exactly what I mean, Chase,” Gert sighs.

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure this all out, okay? I can help you. We’ll look around, I can talk to people at work?”

 

Gert jerks away from him, wiping at the tears on her cheeks. She sits up straight and looks at Chase, who is now slack jawed. 

 

“God, you’re so FRUSTRATING!” she screams, throwing her hands up in the air. “How are you always so fucking NICE? Don’t you get tired of being so nice all the time?”

 

“Gert…” he trails off, not knowing what to say next.

 

“I’m sorry. I just–I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I want to sleep.”

 

“Oh...I mean I can go if you want?” he proposes.

 

“No. Stay. I don’t want to be alone,” she says.

 

–

 

The next morning, Chase wakes up in Gert’s bed. She fell asleep crying in his arms last night, and he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to get the sound of her sobs out of his mind. It’s early, like 6:30 am early, and he has to be to work by 9. She’s already up and at it, which he takes as a good sigh. He hops out of bed and walks into the kitchen, where Gert is sat with coffee.

 

“Good morning, sleep well?” he asks, knowing damn well she didn’t.

 

“Hey. Yeah, fine.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that. I’m starving. Wanna head down to the bagel shop down the street? They open at 7,” he proposes, because there’s nothing a bagel can’t fix.

 

“Chase I…”

 

A pang of fear surges through Chase’s body. This isn’t good.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Thank you for everything last night. I’m so thankful you were there for me. But I–you need to go,” she states.

 

“Why? What now, Gert?” 

 

“I can’t do this right now,” she says exasperatingly.

 

Chase walks towards her, his anger growing with each step. 

 

“When  _ will _ you be able to do this, Gert?” he retorts. “And by this I mean THIS. You and me. Whatever the  _ fuck _ this is.”

 

“I don’t know if I ever will. I don’t know.”

 

“So, you’re just going to string me along for as long as you can? Do you expect me to wait around forever for you, Gert? Because I can’t do that. It hurts too much. You're always looking for another way out. Stop running away from what you really want!" 

 

“We can be just friends. We already are just friends," she says.

 

“No, no Gert,” he hisses. “We can’t. We have never been just friends, and we never will be. You know that.”

 

“Then I guess we’re done here,” she bluntly states. The tears forming in Chase’s eyes are beginning to sting. 

 

“Just like that?” 

 

Gert looks up at him with her sad eyes. She looks exhausted and broken. Maybe it is time to let this go and move on. Before the fight starts up again, he surrenders to her. 

 

“You know what, forget it. Goodbye Gert.”

 

And with that, he grabs his things and walks out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

  
  


* * *

 

 

**WINTER / NEW YEARS EVE**

_ I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it _

 

Chase hates New Year’s Eve. What’s the point of it anyway? Yeah, drinking is fun, but the hangover the next morning truly isn’t worth it. He’s especially annoyed this year because somehow he got roped into throwing the work New Year’s Eve party. His best friend Alex coerced him into being the host to try and cheer him up, but nothing about this is sparking joy.

 

Maybe it’d be better if he wasn't single. But he is. And that sucks.

 

He and Gert haven’t spoke since that morning. It’s been hell, but it’s for the best. She’s tried to contact him a few times but he’s not having it. So he gave up–plain and simple–but that doesn’t mean he’s happy with his decision. He’s pissed off and wishes everything was different, but the ball’s in her court now.  _ She _ has to make the first move, not him.

 

Which is why he invited her. If she shows, it means she cares, right? If she doesn’t, it’s over for good.

 

Chase really hopes she makes the right choice.

 

–

 

It’s 10pm now, and guess what? 

 

Yep. 

 

Gert hasn’t showed. 

 

Chase is furious with anger, which is why he’s downing a glass of whiskey right now. He’s also got his phone in the other hand so he can call Gert, because tispy Chase doesn’t make the greatest decisions, and everyone around him is too obliterated to notice what he’s doing.

 

_ “You’ve reached the voicemail of Gert Yorkes, leave a message after the beep if you dare.” _

 

“FUCK!!!” he screams, throwing his phone down on a nearby couch. 

 

This is all so pointless. 

 

Fuck the new year.

 

–

 

**MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN BROOKLYN…**

  
  


_ “Pardon me! Excuse me! Sorry miss, I’m in a hurry.” _

 

_ … _

 

_ But I hear sounds in my mind _

_ Brand new sounds in my mind _

_ But honey I'll be seein' you, ever, I go _

_ But honey I'll be seein' you down every road _

 

_... _

 

_ “Can this train please go any faster? Oh god.” _

 

_... _

 

_ 'Cause honey I'll come get my things, but I can't let go _

_ I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it _

 

_... _

 

_ “Out of my way, please! I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I have somewhere to be! Hey, don’t throw your shoe at me!” _

 

–

 

It’s fifteen minutes to midnight, and Chase is still alone. He’s the party pooper at his own freakin’ party. What a joke. He takes a swig from his second glass of whatever he’s drinking now as Alex approaches him with his girlfriend Livvie on his arm. Ugh, happy people.

 

“So, she’s not coming, huh?” Alex asks.

 

“Shut  _ up _ .”

 

“Oh baby, don’t worry. I’ll be your midnight kiss,” he teases.

 

“Oh yeah, bet Livvie would loooove that,” Chase says, rolling his eyes. He shoos them away so he can sulk into the new year alone, which is fine until out of nowhere he hears the crashing of a vase. This normally wouldn’t set him off too much but it’s New Year’s and he’s alone and he misses his...whatever Gert was to him. 

 

“Okay, who knocked over that vase?” he yells over the music blasting through the speakers, stomping through his living room. “Come on now, we’re adults here!”

 

“Sorry. It was me,” a voice from behind says. Chase feels his heart fall into his ass once he turns around.

 

_ Gert _ . In a sparkly black low-cut dress and bright blue high heels. 

 

“Wh-what are you...you’re here,” he stutters out. “You came.”

 

“I came.”

 

Chase doesn’t know what to do with himself. Out of all the surreal moments he’s experienced with Gert, this one takes the cake. He takes a step closer to her, reaching out for her hands.

 

“I’m sorry, Chase. I really am. I was so stupid...and just so scared,” she explains, clearly very flustered.

 

“I know.”

 

“But...this?” she says, pointing back and forth between the two of them. “Is real. It’s the most real thing I’ve ever felt. You terrify me Chase, but in the best way. You make me better. You’re so good to me, and the last time that happened, I got my heartbroken. And so, I thought I wasn’t ready. But I am. I don’t want to be afraid anymore. I don’t want to run away from you, from us anymore. And that’s why I came over here as fast as I could...because I love you, Chase Stein. I really, really love you.”

 

Chase grins at her, and she beams right back. 

 

“You really had me there for a second, Gertrude. Don’t ever scare me like that again,” he jokes. She wraps her hands around his neck and presses her body closer to his. Oh god, Chase has missed this  _ so _ much.

 

“Well, I’m full of surprises,” she says.

 

“You really are.”

 

“So, got anyone to kiss at midnight?” 

 

“Alex offered,” Chase teases.

 

“Oh, wow. I have some competition.”

 

“Oh and Gert? I love you too,” he says, just before the strike of midnight. Gert smiles, standing up on her tippy toes so she can lean in for a kiss. He pulls her in and it’s magic. It’s like their first kiss all over again, but better, especially because instead of waiting for midnight, they went into the new year kissing.

 

Happy new year, indeed.

 

* * *

 

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

**SUMMER / JULY**

 

_ But now _

_ Who's gonna drive you home tonight? _

 

If you had told Gert in high school that sometime in the future, she would be sitting in Chase Stein’s lap on the Fourth of July while watching the fireworks go off, she would’ve laughed in your face. Or passed out. Depending on the day. 

 

But it’s real, and it’s happening. 

 

He’s her  _ boyfriend _ .

 

They’re in love.

 

The kind of love that drives you crazy and gives you life at the same time. It’s the kind of love people dream of finding.

 

“You warm, babe?” Chase says, pulling her out of her thoughts. Summer nights  _ do _ tend to get cold, and maybe sometimes Gert does lie about how cold she is just so Chase will warm her up. Can you blame her? They’re cuddled up in a big fleece blanket, and Chase has his arms wrapped around her chest. 

 

“Mhm. Love you,” she mutters, turning her head to kiss him on the cheek. 

 

“Love you more.”

 

Sometimes the things you need the most come at the most unexpected times, in the most unexpected forms. Gert’s happy ending just so happened to show up in the mold of a 5’9 buff, dimple faced, brown haired boy, who’s she’s known since forever, but will love for longer.

 

She wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
